callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hacker (Zombies)
Hacker is an equipment seen in the Zombies map Moon.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT4iD5YdGuI at 3:38, being used at 4:03 It takes up the equipment slot; therefore, players can't have this and the P.E.S. at the same time. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Hacker can be found in any of the three laboratory floors, on any desks near the sides of the room. If a player obtains another P.E.S, it will move to another random desk. The Hacker may be used on various areas around the map with different outcomes. The equipment is needed for four of the achievements: "One Small Hack for Man", "Cryogenic Slumber Party", "Big Bang Theory", and "Ground Control." It can also be used for the "Perks In Spaaaaace" Achievement, as the player can buy perks then hack the machine to return the perk at no loss of points. After the player has held on to Hacker for several rounds, the player will start to receive 500 points at the end of a round and the amount will continue to increase by 500 every round afterwards (this includes teleporting from Area 51 back to Moon). The amount earned caps at 2500 points. It may not seem like many points, but it can be extremely useful in the early rounds. If Hacker is traded out for a P.E.S., then the player will not receive points anymore upon picking it back up. It must be held onto for several rounds again before points can be earned. If the windows on Laboratories have been shattered by an explosive weapon, the result can be completely dire as obtaining the hacker makes trading the P.E.S. and attempting to complete the easter egg both deadly and very difficult. Hackable Items *'Pack-a-Punch machine' - Raises three gates around it for a limited time. No zombies or players may go in or out. Hacking it grants 1000 points, but only once per game. *'Excavator controls' - When an excavator is breaching the moon base, players can hack the terminals in the spawn room, thus halting the attack. The players will get the achievement Ground Control if all three excavators are stopped before they breach the base. The player will also receive 1000 points each time he/she hacks an excavator, whether or not it was stopped before or after it breached. *'Doors' - For 200 points, the player can hack open any door, although the hacking process is extremely slow (32.7 seconds), making it a risky procedure in which the player is completely vulnerable to attacks from zombies. *'Windows' - The window hacked will be repaired instantly and grant the hacker 100 points, even if only a few boards were repaired. If a single window is hacked more than twice, it will then cost 300 points to complete the operation, instead of awarding points. A player can repair a fully open window to 5 boards and still use the Hacker to receive a total of 150 possible points per window. *'Players' - The hacking player transfers 500 points to the hacked player. If carried out whilst double points is active the hacked player will receive 1000 points and the hacking player will only lose 500 points. *'Mystery Box' - If used on a possible spawn, the box will spawn there for one weapon spin for 1200 points. If used on a weapon in the box, it will re-roll for 600 points, instead of 950. If the re-roll is hacked, the weapon glows blue and every player has the option to trade weapons. It is odd that when the re-roll is hacked, the player receives the original 950 back, essentially buying the Mystery Box twice for 600 points. This can be extremely useful, as when the box is re-rolled and the second weapon appears, the player can hack the re-roll and gain 950 points back, while still able to pick up the weapon and without the weapon changing. *'Wall Guns' - The price of the ammo cost will "swap" making the normal ammo getting the price of the upgraded ammo, and the upgraded getting the price of the normal ammo. This process costs 3000 points. *'Perk-a-Cola' - Hacking a perk that is already bought will return the player cost of the perk, but the perk will be taken away. However, on Solo, the player cannot return their third use of Quick Revive because the machine has already disappeared. Also, returning a Quick Revive on Solo does not allow the player to buy it an additional time; the player still can only buy Quick Revive three times. *'Buttons and levers' - The Hacker can be used on any of the red buttons or green levers in the laboratory, which is part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Power-Ups' - Hacking any Power-Up changes it into a Max Ammo. Hacking a Max Ammo changes it into a Fire Sale. Both cost the player 5000 points, making it the most expensive to hack with. Trivia *It is possible for multiple players to obtain a Hacker if those players press the use button on the device at the same time. This works for at least two players. *Guns from the Mystery Box during a Fire Sale can be hacked for 600 points like the normal box, and if hacked again it will return 950 points, even though the player only paid 610 points in total. *After hacking a Mystery Box spawn and receiving a Fire Sale, the box will not spawn where you hacked it. The Mystery Box will appear after another Fire Sale. *Whilst utilizing the Hacker as Dempsey in first person, a short black sleeve can be seen on his right arm; something that does not appear on his third person model. *The voice commands triggered by the Hacker can be heard by other players wearing the P.E.S.. Gallery Hacker.PNG|Hacking Device. Hackinginprogress.JPG|Hacking In Progress. MP5K hacked.JPG|A hacked MP5K (notice the gun is now upside down). References ru:Взломщик Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment